


Справиться с эмоциями

by WTF_Webtoon_2017



Category: Dr. Frost
Genre: Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Webtoon_2017/pseuds/WTF_Webtoon_2017
Summary: Ассистентка Юн назначает встречу с собственным бывшим одноклассником, который презрительно относится к психологии. Профессор Фрост намеревается запретить ей продолжать терапию, но одну встречу одобряет - это может стать неплохим уроком.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Эту историю можно считать чем-то вроде альтернативной концовки (хотя там и канонной ещё нет).

К встрече в кабинете Сона готовилась очень тщательно. Чёртов Минхэ задел её за живое. Что значит — «занимаешься какой-то ерундой»? Психология — не ерунда! Ей удалось убедить своего бывшего одноклассника встретиться в рабочей обстановке, чтобы поговорить как консультант с пациентом. Сона была уверена, что наедине быстро выведет Минхэ на чистую воду и докажет, что психологи не просто штаны просиживают. Конечно, ему легко измываться, когда они все выпили и начали подшучивать друг над другом! Он и в школе такой был.  
Фрост наблюдал за суетой ассистентки с тем же интересом, с каким исследователь наблюдает за копошением лягушек в аквариуме. Происходит что-то забавное, но самому наблюдателю от этого ни холодно, ни жарко. Его не слишком волновали её проблемы, и вмешиваться он считал нужным только тогда, когда Сона заходила в тупик. К тому же, сейчас Фрост настаивал на том, что ей следует продолжить обучение за границей, так что хорошо, что она стремится действовать самостоятельно. Он уже написал рекомендательные письма, в которых постарался раскрыть достоинства Юн.  
— Профессор Фрост! — Сона наконец обратилась к нему.  
Фрост заинтересованно приподнял бровь. Судя по тому, что Сона разложила на своём столе, она уже полностью спланировала визит пациента. Но сообщить сочла нужным только сейчас.  
— Я назначила встречу на время ваших лекций. Хочу поговорить с ним наедине.  
— В таком случае, вы могли бы и вовсе не говорить мне, — заметил Фрост.  
Сона смутилась.   
— Это было бы неправильно, — немного неуверенно сказала она.  
— То, что вы согласовываете свои действия в последний момент — тоже не слишком правильно.  
— Ну... Он не совсем пациент, — призналась Сона.  
Она, вероятно, ждала предположения или шутки от профессора, но Фрост молча смотрел на неё, ожидая продолжения.  
— Он мой бывший одноклассник. Мы разговорились о том, чем занимаются психологи, и оказалось, что он не очень понимает нашу работу. Мы договорились встретиться здесь, чтобы я могла на примере объяснить ему, как проходят сеансы и что пациент получает в итоге.  
— Вы были дружны с ним?  
— Вроде того! — Сона захихикала, пытаясь скрыть неловкость.  
Фросту было предельно очевидно, что отношения ассистентки Юн с её одноклассником гораздо сложнее, чем она пытается показать, но вмешиваться не стал. Если она захочет заняться терапией своего давнего знакомого, он ей запретит. А вот одна встреча ей точно не повредит.

Когда Фрост вернулся с лекции, беседа ещё не закончилась. Одного взгляда на ситуацию было достаточно, чтобы стало ясно — вальяжно развалившийся на кресле для посетителей парень имеет куда большее влияние на Сону, напряжённо сидящую за своим столом, чем она на него. Были и менее очевидные детали. Сона держала под рукой смартфон, который всегда принципиально прятала в ящик во время консультаций. Видимо, она посматривала на часы, транслируя этим очевидный намёк «а не пора ли нам разойтись?» Сона явно стремилась закончить беседу до прихода Фроста.  
Парень в кресле развернулся к Фросту.  
— Здра-а-авствуйте! — протянул он с явной насмешкой. — Вы, наверное, тот профессор, про которого говорила Сона?  
— Минхэ! — одёрнула его Сона. — То, что профессор молод, не повод относиться к нему неуважительно!   
— Разве что я что-то не то сказал? — искренне удивился парень. — Это ты говоришь, что он молод, а значит...  
— Наш разговор на сегодня окончен! — повысив голос, прервала его Сона и встала. — Я провожу тебя!  
— Но я хочу поговорить с профессором...  
— Не сегодня! — отрезала Сона и почти насильно вытащила Минхэ из кабинета.  
Проходя мимо профессора, который всё ещё стоял рядом с дверью, она отчаянно прятала глаза.  
Фрост подошёл к столу ассистентки и бегло просмотрел её записи. Их было необычно мало. Как многие прилежные студенты, Сона была склонна конспектировать всё, подмечать любую мелочь, и оттого часто терялась между важным и несущественным. Однако в этот раз её блокнот был исчёркан обрывочными фразами и беглыми, несвязанными друг с другом заметками.  
Фрост мысленно оживил в памяти подготовку ассистентки к встрече. Она не выкладывала блокнот на стол. Вероятно, рассчитывала побеседовать с одноклассником неформально, а блокнот достала уже в процессе, когда парень начал давить на неё эмоционально. Мысль была верной — когда консультант подробно записывает, он и пациент эмоционально отстраняются друг от друга. Это плохо, когда нужно наладить тесный контакт, но хорошо, когда нужно охладить накал. Однако для этого Сона должна была вести записи с самого начала, задав тон беседы. Видимо, решила, что справится.  
С самого первого дня их знакомства Фрост видел, что ей двигают исключительно гуманистические мотивы. Сона хотела не просто помочь человеку решить проблему — она хотела сделать жизнь каждого прекраснее. Этот путь вёл к душевному выгоранию. Если она не научится защищать саму себя, однажды она может стать такой же, как сам Фрост. С той разницей, что у него нет выбора, каким быть — он лишён части эмоций из-за нарушения работы мозга. А она может сама лишить себя своей эмпатии и доброты, бездумно растрачивая их и пуская в свою душу всю тьму своих пациентов.  
Фрост не мог научить её работать со своими талантами. И, возможно, никто в институте не смог бы. Поэтому Сона должна была поехать учиться дальше за рубеж, к достойным её устремлений наставникам.

Ассистентка вернулась через полчаса. Тихо шмыгнула за свой стол и села, низко наклонившись над блокнотом.  
— Вы считаете, что у вашего друга проблемы с родительской фигурой?  
Сона взрогнула и подняла голову. Фрост смотрел прямо на неё тем своим странным немигающе-совиным взглядом, который означал: «то, что я хочу узнать, очень важно».  
— Да! — выпалила она и тут же отвела взгляд. — Или нет... Это гипотеза, — сказала она и кашлянула, прочищая горло. До неё дошло, что Фрост заглянул её в блокнот.  
— Вам придётся поговорить со мной об этом случае, даже если вы этого не хотите.  
В голосе Фроста Сона почувствовала что-то странное. Мягкость? Он сказал это, явно не собираясь её отчитывать. Конечно, она обязана обсуждать с наставником своих пациентов, но сейчас... Фрост о ней заботился?  
— Да, я знаю... Мне нужно собраться с мыслями... — промямлила Сона.  
Она помотала головой, потёрла виски, открыла блокнот, закрыла, схватилась за телефон, спрятала его в ящик стола и снова открыла блокнот.   
Фрост молча наблюдал за её манипуляциями. На этот раз каждое её действие было важным.  
— Минхэ постоянно издевался надо мной, — наконец со вздохом сказала Сона. — Особенно в старших классах.   
Дальше Фрост не сильно вслушивался в содержание рассказа, обращая больше внимание на то, как Сона это рассказывала. Её история сводилась к сильной личной обиде на Минхэ, которую она пыталась объяснить его психологическими проблемами. Основной причиной она видела то, что парень рос без отца. Отсутствие сильной отцовской фигуры травмировало его личность.  
Когда Сона закончила рассказ, Фрост некоторое время молчал, перекладывая информацию в своей голове, как будто собирал кубик Рубика.  
— Ассистент Юн, во-первых, вы больше не будете заниматься этим человеком.  
В другой ситуации Сона могла бы вспыхнуть, начать доказывать, что она справится, требовать и угрожать, но сейчас она лишь молча наклонила голову.  
— Во-вторых, стоит обсудить эту ситуацию, но позже. Сейчас есть кое-что поважнее. В-третьих, если вы переживаете из-за обучения за рубежом, вы всегда можете поговорить об этом. С профессором Сон, профессором Чхон... Или со мной.  
Сона вскинула голову, не веря своим ушам. Профессор Фрост соглашался обсудить случаи пациентов, но всегда уходил от её попыток поговорить о сколько-либо личных вещах.  
— Но ведь... Вы же сами настаиваете на том, что я должна уехать! Я была уверена, что вы меня выгоняете!  
— Нет. Я считаю, что вам пойдёт на пользу обучение за рубежом. После вы можете вернуться в институт, и мы продолжим общаться. Как коллеги.  
— Но я хочу учиться у вас! — Сона вскочила и подбежала к столу Фроста. — У вас, профессор! Мне нравится ваши методы, мне интересно с вами! Вы шлёте меня к своему наставнику — но разве вы не сможете научить меня тому же?  
— Не смогу. Потому что вам нужно научиться совершенно другому.  
— Чему?  
— Защищать себя от собственной искренности.  
Сона вновь помрачнела и опустилась на ближайший стул.  
— Вы уже не в первый раз это говорите, — вздохнула она.  
— И поэтому вы выбрали такого сложного пациента? Вы не ему хотели доказать, что психология важна, а себе, что сейчас сможете с ним справиться?  
Сона кивнула.  
Фрост не знал точно, как следует поступить, однако в его голове вертелся совет учителя: «Если не знаешь, что делать, попробуй быть искренним». Он всегда старался выстроить общение с пациентами так, чтобы этот способ не пригодился, но ассистентка Юн не была пациентом. Она была... Другом?  
— Ассистент Юн, у вас необычайный талант, которому я завидую, — сказал Фрост, решившись на откровенность. — Профессор Чхон отправил меня учиться за рубеж, надеясь, что гениальные наставники смогут сделать меня чуточку эмоциональнее. Сейчас он считает, что я действительно стал больше похож на человека. Каждый шаг даётся мне непросто. Я часто не понимаю, почему люди ведут себя так или иначе, я лишь знаю, как это работает. Вы полностью противоположны мне. Вы самый искренний и эмоциональный человек из всех, кого я видел. Вы настолько проникаетесь проблемой пациента, что знаете о нём больше, чем он сам.  
Сона с вытаращенными глазами смотрела на профессора. Едва Фрост сделал паузу, она подскочила к столу, и, опёршись руками на стол, пристально заглянула ему в глаза.  
— Поразительно! — воскликнула она.  
— Что именно? — удивлённо переспросил тот.  
Сона смутилась, потому что чуть было не брякнула что-то вроде «А вы, оказывается, живой человек!», немного отпрянула и постаралась сменить тему.  
— В смысле, я так рада, что вы объяснили, в чём дело! Я думала, что я вас раздражаю.  
— И это тоже, — вздохнул Фрост. — От тебя слишком много шума.  
— Эй! — возмутилась Сона, но тут же рассмеялась. — Но я всё равно рада, что работаю с вами! Хотя, видимо, скоро перестану...  
Сона снова загрустила. Фрост мысленно поставил ещё одну засечку в графе «резкие перепады настроения ассистентки Юн за сегодня».  
— Профессор! — воскликнула она, озарённая внезапной мыслью. — Если уж вы были сегодня откровенны со мной, могу я тоже кое-что сказать?  
— Если вы собираетесь признаться мне в пылких чувствах и броситься на шею, я обвиню вас в проблемах с сильной отцовской фигурой, — тут же парировал Фрост.   
— Вот вы вредный! — возмутилась Сона, не заметив, что Фрост абсолютно точно угадал то, о чём она хотела бы поговорить с ним раньше, но боялась. — Я лишь хотела сказать, что тоже завидую тому, как вы точно и беспристрастно решаете все проблемы. Я хочу этому научиться! Так что когда я вернусь из-за рубежа, я снова буду наблюдать за вами. А насчёт своих переживаний... Пожалуй, я поговорю с профессором Сон. Вы слишком холодный!  
«Почти подростковый бунт», — флегматично отметил про себя Фрост. И хотя он понимал, что профессор Сон, считающая Сону чуть ли не младшей сестрой, гораздо лучше поймёт её переживания, последние слова его всё-таки задели.  
Что ж, пока ассистентка Юн будет учиться за рубежом, ему тоже будет чему поучиться здесь.


End file.
